Infidelidades
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Solo una palabra: Venganza... Todos se encuentran en silencio viendo como Sakura Haruno humilla públicamente a su hermanastra ―Baby one more time fue un buen ambiente cuando llegamos al orgasmo― Ella solo se queda callada y sonríes, ganaste.


**Capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**INFIDELIDADES**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Ah!_―

_Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles con cada paso que dabas, no te contuviste al ver a la "secretaria" fuera de su lugar de trabajo y te acercaste a la puerta semi-abierta de la oficina._

_Su prestigioso nombre se ditinguía en letras doradas sobre la imponente puerta de roble, la empujas levemente y tu cuerpo tiembla._

_Ya lo sabías, desde hacía meses pero te __**negabas**__ a verlo._

_Y lloraste, quisiste gritar, gritarles a ellos, por hacer eso, por __**hacerte **__eso, pero solo te quedaste allí, observándolos fijamente, él la penetraba y gemía y el escritorio se movía con cada embestida, ella arañaba su espalda y él apretaba sus cabellos rojizos mientras la besaba. _

_El asco recorrio tu cuerpo y saliste corriendo de allí._

_Ya no querías ver __**más**__ eso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despiertas agitada y sudorosa, la angustia se déposito en tu pecho y ya no tienes idea con que sacarla, suspiras e intentas levantarte de la cama.

Observas tu teléfono, dos llamadas perdidas de tu _**padre**_, suspiras, luego se las devuelves, aunque la verdad es que _**jamás **_lo harás.

Te das una ducha fría y vas a la cocina a desayunar, tu madre ya se encuentra sentada en la mesa, te sonríe mientras sirve una taza de té, tu solo la observas, ya hace tiempo que vives con ella, después de lo de _**aquello**_.

Le agradeces con la mirada y ella te responde, siempre se han apoyado mutuamente.

―Ya me voy, mamá― Murmuras levantándote de la silla.

―¿Llegas muy tarde, Sakura?―

―Algo, no me esperes― Susurras y una sonrisa maléfica ronda tu rostro.

Tu madre no la nota pero sabe que algo estás planeando y sinceramente ella no quiere que hagas nada, pero eso ya es tarde.

¿No es así?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Sakura?―

Tu cuerpo tiembla de solo oír su voz, te das vuelta despacio y sonríes inocente, como _**siempre**_. Él se acerca unos pasos y se sitúa delante de ti.

Están en un motel barato a las tres de la mañana.

La tenue luz rojiza los ilumina, una cama de dos plazas y un sucio placard adornan el lugar, pero no necesitas nada más, con eso basta para ti.

―Sasuke― Ronroneas en su oído y ya sabes lo que vendrá.

Te besa desesperado como si te pidiera a gritos que le _**correspondieras**_ y tu dudas en ese momento ¿Por qué lo hace si ya la tiene a _**ella**_?

Correspondes, moviendo los labios despacio y en forma lenta y tortuosa, porque eso es lo que quieres, torturarlo y volverlo loco de placer para que sepa quien eres tu y que Karin _**jamás**_ te llegará a los talones.

Sus manos apresan tu cintura y tu recorres su espalda con tus manos, la ropa es molesta y ya comienza a incomodar.

Se quitan la ropa despacio mientras admiras su cuerpo. Sasuke siempre te había gustado, era varonil y fuerte, esa clase de hombre que sabes que _**no**_ te dejará con las ganas.

―Pensé que no vendrías― Susurras en su oído.

―¿Por qué creíste eso? Me haz estado buscando como por un mes, Sakura― Ronronea en tu oído, alargando tu nombre de forma rasposa y sensual.

Lo empujas y cae acostado en la vieja cama que rechina cuando te sientas en su cadera, solo la ropa interior los separa. Repartes besos en su pecho y bajas despacio hasta el inicio de sus boxers pero contra todo lo que _**él **_quería, subes de nuevo y te sientas sobre su cadera haciendo rozar sus sexos y un gemido ahogado y rasposo sale de su garganta.

Te quitas tu misma el sostén y sus manos se dirigen de inmediato a atender esa delicada y erógena parte de tu cuerpo, chupa, lame y muerde mientras lo despeinas alentándolo a seguir con lo que hace, ya sientes su miembro completamente erecto entre tus piernas y sabes que estás lo suficiente húmeda para él.

―Sasuke― Murmuras cuando sus dedos acarician tu centro.

―Estás demasiado húmeda, Sakura―

Lo callas con un beso y terminan de sacarse la ropa. Él se levanta y se coloca el preservativo y das gracias a que la luz es roja y no puede distinguir tu sonrojo al ver lo bien dotado que esta.

Su móvil comienza a sonar y la canción _"Baby one more time" _resuena en las cuatro paredes. Tu levantas una ceja por la estúpida tonada que él utiliza en su móvil y largas una pequeña carcajada mientras te levantas de la cama y te acercas a él.

―¿Es _**ella**_?― Murmuras bajito en su oído.

―No importa―

Sonríes de lado y lo empujas en la cama, lo besas despacio mientras su miembro erecto y preparado roza tu intimidad y te auto penetras despacio, él frunce el ceño por la lentitud, creyendo que lo haces solo para desesperarlo pero contra todos sus pensamientos, eres _**virgen**_ y estás tirando el momento más especial de toda mujer a la basura.

Poco te importa en ese momento, sientes una leve molestia pero continuas besándolo hasta que su pene entra por completo en ti, te mueves en círculos estirando tus paredes vaginales y contra todo mito urbano que se ha planteado alrededor de la _**primera vez **_de toda mujer, no te dolío como _**esperabas**_, ni mucho menos sangraste como _**creías**_, solo fueron míninas gotas que se secaron en tu piel antes de caer al colchón.

―Ah, muévete― Te ordeno.

Sonreíste y seguiste con lo que estabas haciendo, él intento darte vuelta pero lo impediste y continuaste estando arriba de él.

―Di mi nombre― Murmuras y pasas tu lengua por su oído.

Él solo aguanta un gemido mordiendo sus labios, lo sabes, él es un jodido orgulloso que jamás dejará que una mujer lo haga gemir, pero eso cambiara _**contigo**_.

―Mierda― Susurra por lo bajo y ya no sabes cuanto aguantarás tu ese ritmo lento y tortuoso ―Sakura― Gime cuando pegas un pequeño brinco sobre él.

Tus jugos vaginales aumentan haciendo que su miembro resbale más dentro de ti, apoyas las manos en su pecho y comienzas a cabalgarlo con más fuerza.

―Ah... Sa... Sasuke―

Sus manos aprietan tu trasero haciendo las estocadas más fuerte, tiraste tu cabeza hacía atrás permitiéndole el acceso a tus senos, los cuales no han parado de recibir atención desde que comenzó la noche, apretas tus uñas en la pálida piel de su espalda y los escuchas gruñir por lo bajo.

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

Y gimes sonoramente, él solo acalla su gemido entre tus labios, mientras tus paredes vaginales se contraen contra su miembro haciendo que se corra de una vez, se mantienen quietos unos minutos recuperando la respiración, el beso bajo de nivel al igual que las caricias y con su ayuda te levantas de encima de él y te recuestas a su lado.

No recuerdas en que momento fue que te tapo con las sábanas o en que momento te abrazo de la cintura, ni siquiera recuerdas en que momento lo haz abrazado y apoyado tu cabeza en su pecho desnudo y te haz quedado profundamente dormida.

Te levantas despacio, lo observas entre la penumbra y suspiras, si, toda tu vida soñaste con alguien como _**él**_, para que fuera quien te quitará la virginidad, pero no querías que fuera _**así**_.

Terminas de vestirte y lo observas por última vez.

Adiós, Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminaste despacio por los desiertos corredores, el timbre había sonado hacía unos veinte minutos y no pensabas entrar a clases. Esperaste frente a la puerta a que el timbre nuevamente sonara, los corredores comenzaron a llenarse y la puerta de _**su**_ clase y la tuya se abrió.

Sasuke paso de la mano con la pelirroja, te miro de reojo con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro y tu solo sonreíste internamente.

―Karin― Tu voz retumbo en todo el corredor.

Y es que misteriosamente todos guardaron silencio, ya todo el instituto sabía de la declarada rivalidad entre ustedes, aunque solo tu y la pelirroja conocían los verdaderos motivos.

―Sakura― Te respondio con voz burlona y tu sonrisa se amplio aún más.

La odiabas, la odiabas como no tenías idea, simplemente no podías ni siquiera soportarla, habías jurado sacarle todo y _**casi **_lo habías logrado, eras la capitana de las porristas, la reina del baile de graduación y solo te faltaba _**algo**_ y al ser este el último año de secundaria la harías recordarte para siempre antes de irte a Londres a estudiar.

―¿Qué hiciste anoche?― Murmuraste con sorna y falsa amabilidad.

―¿De que hablas?― Frunció el ceño la pelirroja.

Sasuke se tenso a su lado y esto no paso desapercibido, ni por la pelirroja, ni por ti.

―Sakura― Te amenazó con voz grave y potente provocando un escalofrío en ti y un pequeño brinco en la pelirroja que se hayaba a su lado.

No, no, no serías capaz de eso ¿Verdad? Es decir quedarías como una zorra y como-

―Me acosté con Sasuke Uchiha― Tu voz se escucho potente, calmada y segura.

Todo el instituto ya había rodeado a los tres en esta pelea, tu, la colorada y Sasuke.

La cara de Karin se descompuso pero en menos de un segundo largo una carcajada burlona. Sasuke solo se mantenía al margen de la situación, quizás si te hubieras quedado hasta que él despertara, sabrías que nada de esto valía la pena.

―Sasuke jamás-―

―Pregúntale que hizo anoche en el motel barato "La gata rubia"― La interrumpiste.

Karin volteó el rostro inmediatamente a su novio, quien no mostró ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que había echo hacía unas horas contigo.

―Tranquila, nuestros gemidos acallaron los timbrazos del móvil― Los ojos de Karin enardecieron, más de lo acostumbrados y las lágrimas hicieron su acto de aparición cuando recordó todas las veces que llamo a su _**novio **_la noche anterior ―Por lo visto no eres tan buena en la cama como dices―

Oh, eso debió doler.

Sasuke solo te mira asombrado, jamás pensó que tú serías capaz de eso. Sonríes, otro _**idiota **_que cayó en tu trampa.

―¡Maldita zorra!―

―Te lo dije Karin― Tus palabras arrastraron desprecio y odio ―Te dije que tú y tu mugre madre iban a lamentar el día en que se metieron en mi vida― Sentenciaste con odio, recordando como encontraste a tu propio padre cogiendose a su secretaria hace dos años ―Mandale saludos a mi padre, prostituta barata― Dices con desprecio y volteas meneando tu cabello.

―Ah, algo más― Murmuras viendo a Karin sobre tu hombro, todos se encuentran en silencio viendo como Sakura Haruno humilla públicamente a su _**hermanastra**_ ―_Baby one more time _fue un buen ambiente cuando llegamos al orgasmo―

Ella solo se queda callada y sonríes, _**ganaste**_**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sakura ¿Eres tu?―

―Si, madre― Murmuras entrando a la cocina.

Observas a tu madre acabar de preparar el almuerzo y sonríes, porque te sientes orgullosa de ella y de la forma en que se desenvuelve a pesar de estar en una _**silla de ruedas**_.

Hacía cinco años que había sufrido ese accidente y dos desde que descubrió que su marido le era infiel con su secretaria y no paso mucho tiempo para que se divorciaran y tu padre volviera a casarse, con esa _**zorra **_pelirroja.

Suspiras y te sientas a su lado, ahora les haz pagado con la misma moneda, ya te encuentras en _**paz**_ aunque sientes que _**algo**_ te falta.

―¿Cómo te fue en tu último día de clases, hija?―

―Mejor de lo que crees, madre―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Y... ¿Qué les pareció?

Esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada, pero me gusto mucho una Sakura vengadora de su madre.

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, si es así dejenme un comentario y sino... Bueno también pueden decirme que parte no les agrado.

Besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
